At present, users of mobile devices must use dedicated services to share V&A data. Such services are comprised of services such as Whatsapp™, Gmail™, Skype™ native phone provider SMS services etc.
The aforementioned services employ systems and methods that enable users with the sharing of V&A data through their phone devices. Such phone devices may be mobile as smartphones or stationary as PC computers, as long as they allow the initiation of phone calls (audio or video). But such known methods and systems, don't provide callers with control over data that is accompanied with outgoing phone calls.
For example, a caller that wishes to initiate a phone call event may not presently choose a custom ringtone that will be played on the recipient's phone device while receiving the phone call. At best, a caller may initiate a phone call while, manually sending a V&A massage that may or may not be seen by the recipient and certainly not playing the V&A data on the recipient's phone device, replacing the recipient's default ringtone or image.
Presently, there are 2 data types shared by phone devices on the event of initiating a phone call:
1. Fixed caller signatures such as phone numbers, shared every time the caller makes a phone call, regardless of the identity of the recipient of the phone call. Such signatures do not contain V&A data.
Changing of such signatures is not part of the outgoing call, nor is it a fast, one or two operation process, done by the caller.
2. Synchronous data, usually video streaming, transmitted on the event of VoIP calls.
Such data is not selected by the caller, nor can the caller alter the type and content of the data for a specific phone call.
As can be seen, using these accompanying data types is not possible to provide the caller with control means over the recipient's phone D&S.
As can be seen known methods and systems do not provide necessary options and functions to allow callers to effectively communicate. Inter-alia, these known methods and systems fail on providing:                a. Callers with means to control recipient's phone device D&S;        b. Callers with effective means of communication while initiating a phone call even before the receiving user answers the phone call;        c. Businesses with the ability on initiating V&A advertisements on their costumer's phone device at the initiation of a marketing call.        